From the Waters Below the Thames
by xroannax
Summary: Tessa, Will and Jem visit the river Thames in order to meet with Persephone and the Mermaid mission to discuss information surrounding the actions happening inside Mortmain's factory by the docks. What will happen when a trip to meet the maidens of the sea makes an unexpected turn? Part 1 uploaded!


_Hey guys! I am IN LOVE with TID right now and simply cannot get over the story._

_The inspiration for this fanfic came from the mermaid scene in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. I thought it would be cool to incorporate something like it in a TID fanifc. I read in one of the Bane Chronicle installments that mermaids do actually exist in the Shadow World! _

_This is part 1 and I hope you enjoy. Part 2 will definitely be more action packed, I promise :)_

_*MOST OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE* _

_Roanna x_

* * *

><p>London, 1878<p>

**_Will POV_**

It was a cold and damp night in London. The fog from the Thames had slithered up from the docks and into the city, a heavy weight looming over the buildings and covering the full moon. Despite the mist, rays of moonlight peak through the clouds layering a film of pearl colored light over the dark narrow streets of London town. As I wait on the steps of the Institute for Tessa and Jem, I pull my thick coat around me, suddenly feeling very alone and vulnerable in the open frigid air.

Tonight we are going to visit the Mermaids of the Thames. I despise mermaids. As much as I hate to admit it, the aquatic creatures frighten me to death. It is not to be mistaken that the women of the waters are very beautiful and look as though they have fallen from the heavens, with their silky and long hair cascading over their upper bodies and tails that appear iridescent in the light that strikes their angelic features. However, the Sirens are deadly creatures that are known amongst the Shadow World for luring in ships out at sea with their sweet singing voices and enchanting sailors with their beauty. They drag the crew of voyages down to the depths of the ocean until they drown and are never seen again. Just thinking about them sends shivers down my spine.

We are planning to meet with Persephone, the head of the mission of mermaids in the Thames. The group of sea creatures is known to stalk the area of the river down near the docks that contain Mortmain's factory. Charlotte wants us to meet with Persephone to find out if the mission knows any information regarding what is happening inside Mortmain's factory and who enters and exits the warehouse. Mermaids in general are hard to get a hold of and are very private with their matters. They also know a lot of secrets associated with the Shadow World, but god knows how as they hardly ever come to the surface of their waters and are rarely seen. It is going to be a very difficult task seeking out the Mermaids and we might return to the Institute without even having the chance of seeing a flash of a tail. I just know tonight will be an interesting one.

**_Tessa POV_**

Jem and I hurry down the steps of the Institute and out into the open air of the night, Jem pushing open the heavy doors of the house. The night wind is biting and I am suddenly very grateful that Sophie draped the tasseled lavender shawl over my shoulders before exiting my bedroom. Will stands in the darkness of the steps before the Institute and our eyes lock. The white moonlight highlighting his cheekbones creates a sharp angular shadow on his face. It's as if he was a statue cut from marble stone with his prominent features and pale flawless skin slicing through the blackness of the night. I feel my breath catch in my throat at the sight of him. _He's so beautiful._ Feeling my cheeks flush immediately, I duck my head praying that the shadows cast from the Institute behind me hide my blush.

"Well finally, took you two long enough," Will says in a bored tone, "I was starting to think you abandoned me leaving me to seek out the young maidens of the sea by myself." His trademark smirk lifted up the corner of his mouth, "But to be honest, it wouldn't have been that difficult of a task because my devastatingly good looks would obviously harbor in the mermaids like that!" Will clicks his fingers together producing a loud snap, amusement seeping through his words.

"Don't flatter yourself, William." Jem grins at him, his smile lighting up his handsome features. "We're here now, so we should probably be on our way. I've heard mermaids don't have a lot of patience."

Anxiety flutters up inside me. So far, what I've heard of mermaids is that they are not pleasant creatures. I recall reading a section in the _Codex_ of the many stories of mermaids drowning sailors of ships and patrolling the waters of the seven seas. Apparently, a group of them live in the river by the docks. We are meeting with them tonight to collect information surrounding Mortmain's actions and whereabouts. I must say I'm not thrilled to engage in the evening's events.

Cyril swings up onto the driver's seat of the carriage and readies himself for the drive. At that Jem opens the door to the carriage and steps up holding his hand out to me and helping me inside. Following close behind, Will enters the carriage pulling the door firmly shut behind him. I let out a shuddering breath, unsure of what to think about tonight's undergoing's.

"Tessa," Jem looks across at her with reassurance in his silver eyes, ever so kind as always, "It's going to be alright. The mermaids might not even appear tonight."

"Have you met one before?" I direct the question to both of the boys sitting opposite me. I can hear the slight fear in my voice but tilt up my chin in determination to not behave weakly.

"I've never met a mermaid before, but sometimes Jem and I catch glimpses of their tails, as do many of the Downworlders from London, in the Thames late at night, not far from the shores."

"They don't normally bother Downworlders or Shadowhunters. They seem to prefer luring in mundanes with their ways." Jem adds.

"Yes because mundanes are stupid and are always at fault when a pretty face is involved." Will states as he peers out the window.

As I cast a sidelong glance his way I notice the slight tension in his usually relaxed shoulders and the faint frown line in between his dark brows. _He's nervous. _Will Herondale is never nervous. Somehow, with him being anxious about this whole thing doubles my fear immensely.

The carriage that was rattling along the slicked cobblestones comes to a halt at the docks of the river. I can hear the sloshing of waves on the banks of the water and I peer out the window. Thick fog hovers on the surface of the Thames and I can see through breaks in the mist the sparkling water under the full moons glare. A small wooden boat is parked on the shore and Cyril climbs inside, attaching the gas lamp to one of the poles at the front of the boat. The three of us clamber out of the carriage and silently move towards the little vessel as I pick up my skirts climbing into the boat. Jem and Will gracefully park themselves on the seats opposite me, our knees nearly touching. Cyril pushes the boat off the shore and we make our way into the middle of the wide river. I pull my shawl tight around me and set my jaw. _I have a very bad feeling about this._


End file.
